Twisted Princesses
by F4nf1cti0nf0r3v3r
Summary: Daisy loves Luigi, and Mario loves Peach, but spending the night with the wrong princess can make everything go wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Falling In

The sunset once again fell below the horizon of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario tightly grasped Peach by the hand as the night neared closer and closer. Peach caught him gazing profoundly into her blue sapphire eyes, and she playfully giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Mario blushed as she took off her crown and put on his hat.

"Look! Im-a-Mario!" Peach started imitating him. Mario looked at his Peach giggling and laughing, realizing he had never felt this way his entire life. After all the girls he loved starting from Pauline, he never felt a strong love, a strong urge, to be with someone. Peach caught him gazing again, and giggled in her angelic voice "What are you looking at?" as she brushed back her golden blonde locks. "Peach, you- are- so beautiful." Mario stammered as he blushed a tomato red.

Peach grabbed him and gave him another kiss, as her luscious lips touched his chubby cheek. Mario wrapped him arms around her, deepening the kiss, making it last longer. Mario kissed her back, his fluffy mustache touched her cheek, and she giggled. "Mario, your mustache!" Mario stepped back in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Peach giggled again, and she pranced onto Mario, and kissed him on the lips. As her soft, graceful lips touched his, Mario turned over so he was on top of her. He kissed her back, and they started making out as the sky turned to night. "I want to do it right now." Mario blurted out before he could make out his words. "We can't do it now, you know that." Peach said, staring into his eyes wantingly. "Can we do it in your room?" Mario asked. Peach nodded. "Lets get to the castle first."

Mario and Peach walked through the forest from the cliff they had watched the sunset at, and Mario once again stared at Peach impatiently. Peach caught him staring again, and laughed. "Mario, you need to wait you little naughty boy!" Mario kissed her deeply on the lips, and Peach kissed back, and moaned in delight in her high pitched voice. "Mario…" Peach whispered. "Yes Peachy?" Mario asked. "Do you love me?" she inquired, a serious yet calm look on her face. "Peach, I will always love you, and I would never try to do anything to betray you."


	2. Chapter 2: What Happens At Night

**This chapter contains sexual content, if you do not want to read the lemon part of the story, you may skip the chapter. You will not miss much of the story except for the sexual content.** **Please note that this is explicit content and is rated M.**

Mario slammed the door on Peach's bedroom, and Peach covered her mouth, startled. "Peachy, are you scared?" Mario asked playfully. Peach smirked at him, knowing that he was ready for what she was. Peach fell on the bed and sighed, waiting for Mario to come and please her. "Oh, Mario! Your Peach is waiting for you!" she called. "I'm coming Peachy!" Mario replied steadily, ready to please Peach and call it a night.

Mario slowly unbuttoned Peach's nightgown to expose her undergarments. "Mario, can you go a bit faster?" Peach giggled once again in a demanding voice. "What do you want me to do, my darling?" he said. He stared at her breasts, barely contained in her bra. He wanted to open her bra up and play with them. Then his gaze traveled down to her sexy soft legs. Peach looked at him deeply and softly said "Let me do all the work for now." Mario stared at her with impatience, but he wanted the pleasure too. Peach took off his overalls and fluffed his hair around. "What do you want me to do? I love it when you get all bossy Mario!" she asked in delight.

Mario looked at her, more impatient than ever and tried to open up her bra. Her breasts were so big and he couldn't wait no longer. "Do you want me to help you?" Peach asked hastily as she unhooked her pink bra and let it slide toward her panties. Mario's eyes traveled with the bra, as he stared at her pelvis. Mario then looked at her bare breasts in delight. "It's all yours Mario." Mario began sucking her breasts, as Peach moaned in delight. Then he traveled up and down her breast, and nibbled at her nipple. "Yes, Mario, yes!" Peach screamed in delight. "Harder! Harder!" Peach demanded him. Mario began playing with her breasts, and Peach just looked at him, deeply gazing into him. He was blushing more than ever, and Peach's eyes traveled down to Mario's red boxers. She slowly slipped them off, and Mario started looking at her pink panties, still there with her unhooked bra. "P-P-Peach?" Mario stammered. "Yes, Mario?" She noticed he was staring at her panties, waiting for them to come off. She let him reach for it, and Peach helped him slide them off. Peach looked and his manhood, and started sucking it. Mario gasped as Peach continued and he started moaning.

As she bent over, Mario couldn't help but look at her butt. He grabbed it, as Peach slowly felt his muscle-toned arm stroke on it. She looked at him as Mario asked "Peach…? Why did you s-" Peach put a finger to his lips. "Shhh, let me do all the talking, I'll let you do all the work." as she giggled. Mario clutched her ass and began to slap it. "Mario!" she gasped. "What..? Did I do something wro-" "I love it! Do it harder!" Peach screamed with delight. Mario slapped her butt harder and harder, as his eyes traveled toward the bottom of her butt. "Mario…?" she said softly. "I think I'm going to-" Peach squirted all over his face, and she turned a hot red and quickly apologized. "No need to apologize Peach. You are amazing." Mario said.

"I-I-I love you Peach." he stammered. There was a silence. Peach stared into Mario's eyes and said "I love you too, Mario.". Another silence came until Peach started yelling. "I love you!" Peach screamed. "I love you so much!" she yelled again as she made out with him on the bed. Mario yelled and screamed "I love you! I love you soo much! I love you!" until the plumber was out of breathe. Finally, both were out of breathe, and they lay in bed next to each other, trying to catch their breathe and calm down. "Peach?" he asked. "Yes Mario?" Peach panted. "Was it good?" Mario looked at her, with a desperate look on his face. "It wasn't good, it was perfect." Peach smiled.

 **Ugh, I hate Mario and Peach so I didn't make it that long. The Daisy and Luigi one will be long, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Proposal

Morning arrived, and Luigi got out of bed alone, ready to mope for the rest of the day. Daisy probably was too busy for him, he thought. He didn't want to disturb her. He grabbed his hat and overalls, and wearily slipped them on. He went upstairs to wake up Mario from his late morning slumber, but he wasn't there. Luigi snickered, knowing Mario was getting it on with Peach yesterday night. He thought about Daisy, and why they haven't had their time for a while now.

He grabbed a cup of coffee as he sat down and mumbled, "Am I not good enough? Will Daisy love me like how Peach loves Mario? Is it because of my clumsiness? Is it because I'm just some Italian plumber sidekick? Is it because I didn't save her all those years ago?" Luigi put his head down on the table until he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it, startled to see Daisy. She looked fresh and flawless as usual, and Luigi looked like some wimp that has no self-esteem. "Hey Luigi, what are you doing moping around?" Daisy asked as she took off her biker's helmet. "Umm.. well… uhh.." Luigi struggled to think of what to say to her. Her orange hair bounced up and down while waiting for an answer. Then she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on you baby, quit crying at home, lets go for a ride around the kingdom." Daisy teased him. "Okay, I'll come. Lets-a-go!" Luigi said as he grabbed the keys to his kart. "Oh, you won't be needing these!" Daisy smirked as she tossed them back onto the countertop, and she plopped on her bikers helmet onto Luigi's messy hair.

"Wait? On your bike?!" Luigi exclaimed. "Come on, wimp, it's not that scary!" Daisy said, as she sat on the front seat. Luigi trembled as he sat on the bike, Daisy right in front of him. She turned the key, and the motor started, which made Luigi jump in surprise. Daisy snickered as she took off at a high speed down the path. "Oh yeah!" Daisy cheered as her hair flew back in the wind. Luigi started sweating, and then he started screaming at the top of his lungs. "Aren't you enjoying this?" Daisy yelled from in front of him. Luigi just kept screaming and yelling.

Being with Daisy kept him alive, kept him happy, as she was the only princess she could ever love in the kingdom. Her bright, cheerful face and her orange hair could never be replaced. Her sapphire eyes gleamed at him whenever he saw her, and he would always get caught for staring at her. Luigi loved her, and would never want to see Daisy leave him, as it was one of his worst fears.

"Daisy?" Luigi asked, fixing the helmet on his head. "What is it?" Daisy replied, slowing down the motorbike so she could hear his words. "Why didn't you.. well-" he didn't know how to finish his sentence. "Luigi… you know I love you." Daisy assured. Luigi blushed and looked toward the ground as Daisy stopped the bike and turned toward him. He was still looking sadly at the ground.

"Okay, what's on your mind Luigi?" she asked as she parked the bike and sat on the grass next to the road. Luigi got off the bike and sat down next to her nervously. "Relax, Luigi, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything." "Well… do you really love me Daisy?" Luigi choked on his words. "Luigi stop playing silly, you know I do." Daisy said getting close. "I just feel like…I-I-I" he stammered. "Luigi, speak up, I'm listening." By now Luigi was trembling, nervous to talk to Daisy. Finally he blurted out, "I feel like I'm not important, that there is prince out there who should be with you instead of me. I never even saved you! Why would you need some plumber to be with you?" Daisy looked at him with wide eyes, and Luigi turned red and immediately said "I'm sorry Daisy.." as he tried to hold in tears from breaking out in front of the Sarasaland princess."Luigi… I know I haven't been around lately but you don't need these things going on in your mind!" Daisy said, brushing Luigi's hair out of his face. "I love you Luigi." she whispered into his ear.

"D-D-Daisy…" Luigi got down on one knee. Daisy's face lighted up and she gazed at him. "Daisy, will you marry me?" Luigi said, looking desperate and hopeful. Daisy's eyes widened as he opened the box. He was so scared the princess would turn him down, trembling to the thought of being turned down. "Yes Luigi! Yes!" Daisy yelled out, as she kissed him on the lips. Luigi kissed her back as his lips touched her orange dainty lips, which belonged to Daisy. Then Daisy fell on top of Luigi and they made out. Daisy looked at the ring in awe."I spent a lot of coins on it, this was the one that reminded me of you." The ring had a sunstone gem in the middle, and had a flowers embroidered around the ring, and in-between each one was an emerald gem. "Luigi… I love it! And I love you!" Daisy exclaimed, hugging him while Luigi struggled to get the ring on her finger. Daisy laughed at him, and said "Let me do it!" as she slipped it on.


	4. Chapter 4: Daisy's Mistake

Daisy finally went home at dusk and arrived at her Sarasaland Castle. She couldn't believe it, she was getting married with Luigi! She stared at the ring and how much it matched with her dress. She took off her crown and set it on the table and stared at the ring over and over. She couldn't imagine the thought of betraying Luigi, now that their relationship had come this far. She couldn't wait to show her surprise for Luigi, ever since she had her servants start building Daisy Circuit in front of her castle, she knew she had something that Luigi would appreciate.

Daisy yawned, knowing she had to call it a night. She made a cup of coffee and poured it in her orange glass, too lazy to bother any of the servants to make her some. She went upstairs to her bedroom, and lay on her flower bedsheets, staring at the ceiling.

 _How could Luigi think he wasn't important? He is the famous sidekick plumber of Mario!_ That's when it hit Daisy. _Sidekick._ Luigi probably thought Mario was getting all the attention, that Luigi was the "loser" brother of Mario. But Daisy felt that way too, being the forgotten cousin of Peach, living far away from the Mushroom Kingdom. She was in a desert for god's sake! She was never kidnapped by Bowser, even once! Even the monster of them all had a preference when it came to kidnapping. _Peach, Peach, Peach._ "When was it ever Daisy?" she thought. When Mario saved her, and she tried to-. Daisy shook her head. _Why was she thinking about Mario?_ She was with Luigi, and she was happy with him. Luigi was the only thing that made her feel like the more important princess, not just her cousin.

Daisy took off her dress and put on her orange silk nightgown, and started tying the string until she heard a knock on the door. None of her servants were awake, so she groaned and went , obviously knowing it was Luigi, walked toward the door, and her nightgown flew off. Daisy opened the door anyways, knowing Luigi has seen her like that anyways. There stood Mario, and he started saying "Luigi told me the news, and I know it's pretty late, but I wanted to stop by-" He was interrupted by Daisy's gasp, as she tried to cover her undergarments.

"Um… Daisy, why are you in your und-" "Just don't talk about it… I was expecting Luigi and I thought he wouldn't mind because you know…" she replied. "Yeah, I get it. Well even if you aren't fully dressed, I wanted to congratulate you that you guys are engaged." Mario chuckled. "Thanks." Daisy said with a forced laugh. Daisy closed the door in embarrassment and said "Have a good night, Mario." and walked back upstairs, and grabbed her nightgown and slipped it back on.

 _Holy shit… Do I need to tell Luigi..?_ Daisy's mind was racing. It was only Luigi's older brother, they were siblings anyways, and it wasn't like she was naked… Daisy made up her mind, she was going let keep quiet about it unless asked.


	5. Chapter 5: The Awkward Party

The next day, Luigi and Daisy threw an engagement party with Mario and Peach at the Mushroom Kingdom, of course (against Daisy's will) at Peach's castle. Peach and Mario greeted Luigi, and Daisy came in behind, as Peach said "Welcome Daisy! Congrats!" and hugged her cousin. Mario, looking a bit uncomfortable greeted Daisy, trying not to make eye contact.

They feasted at the dining hall, and they all were laughing and talking, but Mario couldn't stop staring at Daisy uncomfortably. Then Peach raised her glass of red wine off the table and said "Cheers to Daisy and Luigi, for they will spend the rest of their lives together!" Everyone raised their glasses, but Mario did cheers with everyone but Daisy. Daisy kept her glass up for Mario, but he was too busy eating for him to notice, so she slowly placed it down.

Daisy saw that Luigi started to notice Mario's actions, and he started whispering with him, but Daisy heard the whole conversation. "What is going on with you today?" Luigi asked Mario. "Nothing is going on, I'm fine." Mario replied. "I saw the way you were behaving with Daisy, so can you stop with that?" Luigi asked. Daisy blushed a deep red, but everyone was too focused on the food to notice. "Umm… It's because you are about to marry the girl of your dreams, and I'm nervous for you, Luigi." Daisy took note of Mario's little lie, and decided to tell Luigi before it got more awkward with lies.

Suddenly, Peach spilled the wine on her pink princess dress, and gasped. Mario stood up frantically, and followed the blonde princess toward the nearest bathroom in the castle. Daisy almost rolled her eyes, but she knew Luigi would see and scold her. As Mario and Peach left, Daisy found it the perfect time to tell Luigi.

Luigi started to follow Mario and Peach to help, but Daisy called "Luigi, wait!" Luigi turned around and asked "Yes, Daisy?". "I need to tell you something…" she replied. Luigi sat in the dining chair next to her, and looked at her in the eyes. Daisy laughed nervously and said "Yesterday, you know, after our big day?" Luigi nodded and said, "Go on…" "So I was at my castle and I heard a knock on the door, and I expected it to be you…" Luigi looked at her, with wide eyes. Daisy said, embarrassed with her face red, "I just had my underwear on and, well…" Luigi came close and put his arm around as she finished, "It was Mario." Daisy hugged her knees and buried her head in embarrassment. "Ugh! I swear I thought it was you!" she winced. Luigi hugged her and lifted up her head, then kissed her on the cheek. "It wasn't your fault, Daisy… Mario should've said something when I asked him." Daisy kissed him back and said "Thanks for listening."

Luigi moved his seat closer, and Daisy mischievously whispered in his ear "You know, you could see me like that if you want…" Luigi started sweating nervously and said "Daisy, you don't have to-" "I know your nervous Luigi," Daisy said, poking his nose. Mario and Peach walked back in, Peach's dress good as new. Daisy and Luigi both were in silence, both sitting close to each other.

Daisy started turning red, not knowing what to say, and Luigi started sweating. Daisy knew she had to tell her best friend, Peach, but she couldn't face Mario, or things would get worse. "How about we get some fresh air?" Luigi asked, saving Daisy from an awkward silence. "Mario, I need to talk to you." Daisy's heart started pounding. _Crap, Luigi, I didn't ask you to talk to him!_ Everyone went outside, and Mario gave one look at Daisy to know she told Luigi.


	6. Chapter 6: Heating Up

**Yes, this is a short chapter. I have more coming along soon! Yes, there will be more lemon chapters throughout the story, don't hate me.**

Luigi lead Mario out, as he thought "Why would he embarrass Daisy like that?". Luigi sat down on the grass and looked at his brother, a bit upset. "Daisy told me, Mario. I don't know why would you hide something like that." Luigi started, calmly. "I didn't want to embarrass her!" Mario protested. "Well now you certainly did, Mario. I think I have a right to know what was going on with my fiancé." Luigi got up and left him alone on the grass, and went to meet up with Daisy.

"L-Luigi?! Why did you-" "What's going on?" Peach interrupted, confused. Daisy sighed and looked and Luigi, her cheeks red. "Give me a few minutes with Peach, Luigi." Daisy said, directing him towards a bench. Luigi moped toward the bench and sat down. "Did I do something wrong?" he thought. Moments after Daisy told her, Peach walked toward Mario, and started talking to him, as they both went inside the castle. "We'll see you guys tonight at the bigger party!" Peach waved. Daisy stood by Luigi, stunned. "What did Mario say?" she asked. "He said he wasn't trying to embarrass you." he answered. "You didn't have to make a big deal out of it, Luigi." she said. "You were, and I didn't want you to feel that way. I don't want Mario or anyone doing something to you." Luigi said, coming close.

Daisy fiercely kissed him, and Luigi blushed, not expecting it. "So… as I was saying, you want to throw a little party ourselves in my castle." Daisy winked devilishly. Luigi started sweating and trembling, and said "I-I-I don't know D-D-Daisy." "Come on Luigi, just come. Please." Daisy said, pushing the brown hair out of his matching sapphire eyes. "I don't know how…" "I don't care if you do or not, I want you to come, Luigi." Daisy said, her eyes pleading him. "What time?" Luigi sighed, face tomato red. "Stop by anytime after the party, I'll be waiting." Daisy replied, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7: Before The Real Party

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not posting chapters that much lately, but I'm back! Warning: Lemon chapters are coming out soon! Remember people under 16 are not permitted to this story.**

Mario walked away to get ready for the event tonight after his conversation with Peach. Peach had came up to Mario, and said, "Mario, I know you are uncomfortable with Daisy, but you can't treat my cousin like that." Mario sighed. He felt so awkward after seeing Daisy in that way, she was Luigi's fiancée! "I just felt like it was my fault and I didn't want to embarrass her." Mario replied. "Mario, we've been a married couple for months now. I know you wouldn't do something like that on purpose." Peach said, placing her delicate hands on Mario's chin.

Mario looked at Peach's golden locks, her parted bangs falling on her chin, her hair in a ponytail waving downwards, perfectly together. Her eyes were a sky blue, looking at him, as the ring on her hand shimmered in the sunlight. It was blue, her favorite color for jewelry. Her pink dress flowed down to her feet, where her red high heels were slipped on her feet. This was his wife, the girl he had loved for years from now. She was right, he would never do something like that to his beloved wife. He was her prince. "I'm sorry, Peach." Mario gave in, looking downwards toward the grass. "It's okay, Mario. By the way, the crafters are almost done with your crown." Peach smiled. Mario looked at Peach's crown, golden, matching her hair with alternating blue and red gems. Peach was a princess, his princess.

His brother, Luigi, also becoming a prince- Daisy's prince. He needed to apologize to Daisy, he thought. Luigi was also mad at him for how he acted, he realized. _Why did I overreact?_ It was only Daisy, his cousin in-law, soon to become his sister in-law. He remembered when he saved her years ago, and she tried to- _No. She didn't know._ Mario shook his head. Daisy was Luigi's, and she probably didn't remember what happened back then.

"Mario?" Peach snapped in his face. "Oh- yes Peach?" Mario said, snapping back to reality. "We are still going to Daisy and Luigi's engagement party at Toad's house." she said, pulling back her gloves. "Okay, the carriage will pick us up at 7." Mario said, and started walking away. "Mario…" Peach called. Mario turned around, and they neared, as they kissed again. "I love you, Mario." Peach said, and they went both in their ways.

Mario inserted the keys to his house and swung open the door into the Mario Brothers' home. Luigi's head was on the table, and his face was completely red. His eyes looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Luigi?" Mario asked, looking at his shaking hands and worried face. Luigi turned around and tilted back his green cap. "Y-Yes Mario?" Luigi asked, worried. "What is wrong, Luigi..?" Mario asked, trailing off his words as Luigi banged his head on the table. Mario walked toward Luigi, pulling out the chair next to him and sitting by him. "I'm not good enough, Mario." Luigi started. "What even are you talking about?" Mario said. "I can't do it! What if I can't do it right? I mean Daisy's expecting so much! She's going to be disappointed!" Luigi rambled, stressing out. "Weegie, you need to calm down. It isn't your first time, you know that." Mario said, understanding what he was talking about. "But that was a while ago! Maybe we haven't done it because I was bad at it! This is probably my last chance, Mario." Luigi said, flopping his head back on the table. Mario sighed, and explained, "She's not going to judge. She-a-loves you, Luigi. Go get dressed, you are coming with me." Mario said, playfully turning his cap around and went upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8: Luigi

Luigi stayed on the couch, until he finally came to his senses and went upstairs to change. He realized he had to forgive Mario, knowing he would never act that way on purpose. He would forgive him at the party, he thought. He went into the bathroom and took off his overalls and looked at himself. _Are my abs good enough? Do I need to shave?_ Then Mario knocked on the door. "Luigi! Hurry up, you aren't going to hide in there, are you?" Luigi quickly grabbed his clothes for the party and slipped them on. He was wearing a tuxedo, with a signature green bowtie and cuffs. He wore matching black pants, and wore his shoes, which he polished for the night. His brown hair was gelled, and he took off his hat and set it on the table.

Mario kicked open the door and said "Mama mia Luigi, I told you to stop hiding in the bathroom!". Mario then looked up at his brother's suit, almost matching his. Mario wore a black tux, and a red bowtie with matching red cuffs and black pants. His hair had almost the same up-do as him. Mario walked up next to him, and put his arm around him. "Daisy's going to love you, Luigi." Mario smiled, looking at his brother. Luigi lifted his hand and started biting his nails, as Mario pulled his hand down. "Don't take it too serious, Luigi." he said as he handed Luigi his gloves. "We're the Mario Bros, after all." Luigi sighed and looked away. _Why was it always Mario with the attention? I'm just the "unfamous twin"._ "We have to go, Mario." Luigi said, pulling away from his brother. Mario, not suspecting Luigi's sadness, agreed.

"Peach actually called a carriage to pick us both up.. Can you find a ride there?" Mario asked. Luigi then heard a honking outside. Daisy was on her double-dash kart, honking over and over again. "D-Daisy I'm here…" Luigi stood by, nervously. "You are driving this time!" Daisy smirked, attaching her helmet on Luigi's head. Daisy looked at him from head to toe, and kissed him smack on the lips. Luigi, startled, fell backwards into a bush. Mario, peeking out from the door, burst out laughing as Daisy helped up Luigi, who was looking away from her in embarrassment. Daisy brushed off the leaves on his suit and pinched his cheeks. "Someone is looking fine tonight." Daisy teased as Luigi blushed again. Luigi gazed at Daisy in awe, gasping at the sight of her.

Daisy's titian flowing hair had been wrapped up in a flower bun, braids carefully pinned around it, creating the shape. She wore a strapless red wrap dress, stopping just a few inches from her bottom. A silk attachment continued a side of her dress to the floor, silver flower patterns continuing up her dress. A tiara with a red gem was on top, instead of her usual crown. Her silver gem hoop earrings were on her delicate ears, and matching glitter heels were slipped on her feet.

"Wow… D-Daisy.. you look umm..-" Mario shoved him and Luigi almost fell again, startled. "Just say it Luigi!" he said, then walked back to the house, waiting for his carriage to arrive. Daisy laughed as Luigi started stammering again. "Oh, stop being nervous Luigi." she said pulling his cheek again. Luigi neared her, his cheeks red, and kissed her on the lips. Daisy stood there, as Luigi said "Sorry- I didn't mean-" Daisy returned the kiss, and it lasted longer. "You did mean it." she replied, as she handed him her kart keys, then Luigi started the car and took off with the girl of his dreams.

Mario watched Daisy and Luigi drive away to the party, as he checked the time on his watch. _6:54… They should be here soon._ Mario thought about his brother, marrying the girl of his dreams, just after Mario got his. Daisy had looked very nice for him, with her beautiful eyes and bouncy hair. Her long legs and body shape… she was perfect. _Maybe he should have…_ Mario slapped himself. _What was he thinking about? Daisy belonged with Luigi._

After a few minutes, a pink carriage pulled up in front of Mario's house. Peach hopped out of the carriage, pulling Mario into a light kiss. Mario blushed and looked down at her dress for the party. It was a navy blue silk dress, long and stopping at her feet. Shiny blue gems sparkled from the center of the dress, and it gave Peach a nice hourglass shape.

The back and the top of her dress above her chest were transparent, with blue swirling glitter decals shown. She wore gold earrings and matching gold flats. Her hair was down, parted in the front, and a golden crown sat on top of her head with blue gems all around.

"You look beautiful, Peachy." Mario said, gazing at her mysterious dress. "Thank you, sweetie." Peach replied, putting her hands on his cheeks looking into his eyes. Mario pulled in for a kiss until one of Peach's servants, the blue toad, yelled "I can't take this gross stuff any longer! Hurry up!". The princess giggled at the disgust of her servant, and kissed Mario again, and they both went into the carriage.

 **Meanwhile..**

Luigi and Daisy both finally arrived at Toad's house, and Luigi pulled the kart to a stop and took out the keys. Daisy got out of the kart and gasped. The kart was all muddy and dirty, and needed a wash. Luigi got out and sighed when he saw the kart. "I-I-I'm sorry Daisy… r-r-really I-" Daisy put her arm around him and tapped him on the nose. "Luigi, calm down, I can wash it. What is up with you today?" she laughed as they walked inside.

Inside was a huge crowd, even people they didn't know were there. "Daisy? Who are these people?" Luigi asked nervously. "I don't know.. they came for the party I guess. Let's change the song, this sounds like crap." Daisy shrugged. Luigi and Daisy walked through the crowd, Luigi far behind her. "Come on, Luigi!" Daisy yelled, clutching his hand tightly. Luigi's heart started beating fast, he knew he couldn't screw this night up. Daisy bent down to change the song, and with her short dress, she revealed she had been wearing a black thong. Luigi gasped, and Daisy started shaking her butt a little, knowing Luigi was staring. Luigi looked down at the bulge in his pants and gasped, and as Daisy turned around, he quickly covered it. "I-um need to go to the bathroom." Luigi said, and took off.

Daisy burst out laughing, knowing why Luigi embarrassingly left for the bathroom. She turned around, to see Mario and Peach enter together. "Hey guys!" Daisy waved as she approached them. "Hi Daisy! Where is Luigi?" Peach asked. Daisy smirked and replied "He went to the bathroom." "Oh, he's hiding in the bathroom again?" Mario chuckled. Daisy gave a forced laugh, trying to keep the conversation going. "You know, I'm going to grab a glass of punch for me and Mario, and can you change the song? This is a bit too loud." Peach asked.

Daisy nodded in agreement, and she walked over and bent down to change the song, forgetting about her short dress. Mario glanced at Daisy bending over and cringed, knowing he shouldn't be seeing her in that way. Daisy turned around and walked up to Mario, who she didn't know got a good look at her underside. "Oh.. um hey Daisy… I just wanted to apologize for treating you.." Mario started "Oh, yeah it's uh- fine Mario. Really. " Daisy interrupted. "Yeah, um.. thanks." Mario said awkwardly. Daisy saw Luigi come out of the bathroom timidly in the corner of her eye. _What a life saver._ "Oh, there, I see Luigi! I'll catch up with you later Mario." Daisy dismissed, briskly walking to Luigi.


	9. Chapter 9: Reassured

**A lemon chapter is up next, don't hate me!**

Luigi shyly looked away from Daisy as she approached, and Daisy slapped him on the cheek. "Don't be such a baby, Luigi." she laughed, and Luigi looked at her nervously. "What's this all about?" Luigi quickly turned toward her and kissed her assuringly. "It's n-nothing sweetie." "I know you are nervous about something. Let's get some punch." Daisy said playfully, raising her eyebrows. Luigi nodded and followed Daisy to the punch stand.

"Look Luigi, if you are nervous about tonight I don't…" Luigi turned around, knocking the bowl of blue punch down onto his clothes. Luigi gasped as he looked at his suit, now wet with blue stains. "Luigi…" Daisy said, putting her arm around Luigi, who was more embarrassed than ever. "We will get you cleaned up in the bathroom." Daisy assured him, grabbing some napkins to start drying him off.

Daisy opened the bathroom door for Luigi, and Luigi walked in, moping around. "S-Sorry Daisy… I didn't mean to r-ruin your night." Luigi stammered. "No, you didn't do anything, okay? You're fine." Luigi looked sadly at himself in the mirror and slumped sadly. "What has gotten into you?" Daisy asked worryingly. "About umm.. tonight? Well-"

"Luigi, I don't care if you aren't 'good enough'. I just want you to come." Daisy said, looking at Luigi who was on the verge of tears. "Luigi… you're acting like you are scared of me." Luigi looked at her with tears falling down his cheeks. "Daisy, do you really want to marry me?" Daisy had never seen Luigi cry for a while, and gasped to see his tears. Daisy pulled him in for a hug, and kissed him on the side of his cheek. "Of course I do, Luigi. I really do." Luigi looked at her big, beautiful blue eyes and gave her a half smile. "So, Luigi, will you come?" Daisy asked. Luigi looked at her, still a bit nervous. "Yes Daisy… I'll come." Luigi kissed her, and Daisy kissed him back and Luigi banged his head on the door. "Oww.." he whined, rubbing his head.

"So.. you wanna go back out there?" Daisy asked, nudging him with her elbow. Luigi looked down at his stained suit and looked at her. "Oh, come on Luigi, no one cares. It's not like your dripping wet." Daisy opened the door and led him back to the party. Mario saw Luigi and walked up to him. "Luigi, you know I bought that suit… right?" "Umm… yeah about that…" Luigi chuckled nervously. Peach walked up to Mario and said "Don't mind him, Luigi. You two go ahead and have a good night." she said, waving them away. "Mario, be nice you little bad boy." she said, pulling out his big ears. Mario blushed, falling deep into the gaze of his loving wife. Her sky blue eyes would never look at him differently.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sensual Night

**Warning: This is a lemon chapter. Not permitted for ages 15 under. Contains sexual content. Read bolded words at the bottom if you want to know what happened.**

Daisy heard a knock on the door downstairs from her castle. "You can get it!" she yelled to one of her servants. There stood Luigi, cheeks red, in a black coat and messy hair. "Hi… Is um, D-Daisy here?" he asked. He was far more nervous than before, his legs were trembling in fear. "Hey Luigi! You came!" Daisy came, pulling him in for a kiss. Luigi smiled and scratched his head, blushing. Daisy was wearing a short black and white lace dress, which was strapless and barely covering her perfectly shaped bottom.

Luigi took off his coat and asked "Where uh, do I put this…?" Daisy took the coat and handed it to one of the toads. "They will take care of it for you." she smirked. A few minutes later, Daisy found Luigi lying on the couch flipping the channels and eating a bag of chips. "Luigi? Luigi?! LUIGI!" Daisy snapped, startling him. "Oh… um, yes?" he answered. "You want some juice or something?" Daisy asked mischievously. "S-Sure."

Daisy led him to the kitchen, and as she opened the fridge and bent down to grab a bottle of juice, Luigi could see her bottom, barely covered by her red thong. She shook her butt more to excite Luigi, until he looked at the bulge in his pants again. He quickly left the kitchen, and flopped on the couch, trying to hide the noticeable bulge. Daisy came out of the kitchen with a glass of red juice, and kneeled on the couch in front of him. "What, do you need to go pee?" Daisy teased. Then, she spilled the red juice on him, and it happened to be on him crotch area. "Oops." she said, propping the glass on the table. Luigi tried to grab the TV remote, but Daisy snatched it and put it out of reach. "D-Daisy.. what are you doing?" he asked. "Oh shut up, Luigi. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." Daisy winked.

Daisy unzipped her lace dress and slowly took it off. There were her red bra and thongs. "Luigi you can open your eyes. Luigi gasped at the sight of Daisy's bra and underwear.

"D-D-Daisy I'm um no-not ready for this…" "Shhhh." Daisy quieted him. "Daisy… You don't have to-" "Oh, fine Luigi, I'll grab some napkins and clean you up." Daisy interrupted.

Daisy went back to the kitchen in just her underwear and grabbed some napkins and came back, gently massaging his crotch to clean off the juice. Luigi moaned a bit, getting more horny than ever. The caressing Daisy gave him turned him on, and Daisy gasped at the sight on his erection. Luigi's face was flustered to see Daisy staring at it. "Oh, did I scare you?" Daisy asked slyly. "U-Uh.. I-um…" Daisy laughed and poked him on the nose. Luigi smiled a bit, and caught himself staring into Daisy's breasts. She leaned in and kissed him passionately, but noticed Luigi shyly looking at her. "Luigi? What's wrong?" she asked in awed tone.

Luigi sat up, next to Daisy and sighed. "Do you think I'm going to do alright?" he asked. "What ever do you mean, Luigi? Don't be shy, you'll be fine." Daisy said in a lustful tone. Luigi deeply gazed into Daisy's eyes. "Daisy… I-I-I love you." he finally blurted out. He looked at her waiting for a reply. "Luigi I love you too!" Daisy shouted in bliss and kissed him lovingly in a lip lock. Luigi couldn't help but grab her ass and massaged it as they both fell back on the couch, Daisy on top of him. Daisy felt Luigi's toned muscles stroke on her backside, and she was more horny than ever. Luigi slowly backed off and Daisy gasped for air, and whispered, "I have something planned in my room for you, darling."

Luigi was so turned on, he banged Daisy's head onto the wall, passionately kissed her, and stroked her breasts soothingly. Daisy gasped blissfully and lead Luigi to her room. The room was filled with scented candles and roses, and Daisy disappeared as soon as Luigi entered the room. He lay down on the bed, waiting impatiently for Daisy to come back. Daisy arrived in a scandalous lace maid outfit, with a devilish smirk on her sexy face. "Hey big boy. You like it?" Daisy asked in a calm mischievous tone. Luigi's jaw just dropped in awe, and Daisy got on the bed wearing her bra and short skirt two-piece. Daisy fell on top of Luigi, kissing him and exploring his mouth with her tongue. Luigi closed his eyes and kissed her back until Daisy pulled back again. She massaged Luigi's manhood and slowly slipped off his striped green pants.

"Daisy w-what are you doing?" Daisy put her finger on his lips. She stroked his erection through his bullet bill boxers. "Ooooh… Luigi, you are hard as a rock." Luigi moaned already, and couldn't help but stare at her breasts. "What should I do with this?" Daisy asked innocently, pulling her bra string and snapping it back on her shoulder. Luigi was too turned on to think straight, and he blurted out "T-Take it off." Daisy obeyed and took off the bra, revealing her C cup breasts bouncing around freely. Luigi started sucking her breasts, making Daisy moan blissfully. She was wearing no underwear under her skirt, exposing her womanhood. Luigi threw off his shirt and looked at his boxers and Daisy's skirt. "Someone can be impatient." Daisy whispered in a sexy voice, slipping off Luigi's boxers.

She bent over and starting sucking his manhood and Luigi, startled, started massaging her soft ass. Luigi moaned and tightly squeezed her ass, and started slapping it. Daisy gasped blissfully. "I'm a naughty girl, slap me harder!" she screamed. "What ever you wish, my love." Luigi replied in a obedient voice. Luigi spanked her harder and harder, not realizing how horny he was. Daisy slipped off her short flouncy skirt and revealed her bare ass and womanhood.

Luigi couldn't control himself, and roughly shoved his manhood in and out. Daisy moaned in delight and yelled "Harder, Luigi HARDER! And talk dirty to me! Call me a slut, or call me a whore!". Luigi, hearing Daisy telling him to call her such names did it harder and harder. "LUIGI! I'M GOING TO-" Daisy blowed out her load. "Now it's my turn…" Daisy whispered in a devilish tone.

Luigi blushed madly as Daisy sucked his manhood again, and he grabbed her breasts and tightly squeezed them. Daisy gasped and moaned as Luigi sucked her breasts once again, only making her suck his manhood harder and harder. "DAISY!" he shouted as he blew his load into her mouth. Daisy, savoring his fluids, quickly realized they weren't using anything. "Luigi…?" Daisy asked in a serious tone. "D-D-Daisy.. Is everything alright?" Luigi stammered worryingly. "We aren't using anything…" she replied quickly. Luigi gasped until Daisy blurted out "Luigi… I want a child with you." Luigi's face flustered after hearing those very words, and it struck him cold. "Really Daisy..? W-With me?" Luigi asked insecurely. "Oh my god, Luigi, I love you so much." she blurted out again and her face was flustered herself.

Luigi smiled at her happily and pulled her into a liplock as they fell on the bed. Both of them were panting and kissing passionately until they ran out of air. Luigi and Daisy both lay down on her bed, and Luigi nervously asked, "Not to ruin the mood or anything.. but.. well, how was it?". Daisy turned around and looked at him with her sapphire eyes like he never had before. "It was epic." Daisy said, cuddling near Luigi until they both fell asleep.

 **For those who didn't read this chapter, Daisy agrees to have a child with Luigi, as he overcame his fear to spend the night with Daisy.**


	11. Chapter 11: Where The Affair Begins

Mario yawned slowly as he stretched out his legs. _Morning._ As the sun rose over the peak of the Mushroom Kingdom. He then heard a knock on the door. Mario rubbed his eyes and groaned. _Who could be knocking on his door this early in the morning?_ He slipped on his red tunic and blue overalls and headed downstairs. "I'm coming!" he yelled as he hurried toward the door.

Mario opened the wooden door, and a flustered Luigi stepped in, yawning and sighing. "Oh, hey Weegie." Mario said, yawning. Luigi grabbed a cup from the cabinet and brewed some fire flower coffee as he slumped on a chair. "So umm… what's going on?" Mario asked. "Nothing." Luigi answered flatly. "Ok… I'm going over to the Sarasaland Castle to sort things out with Daisy. Do you mind?" Mario asked. "N-No…" Luigi replied slowly.

Mario got up from the seat next to him and grabbed his hat and gloves from the rack. _What was up with Luigi today?_ Mario got on his kart and turned the keys and backed out of the Mario Bros' home. He took off, exiting the Mushroom Kingdom toward the Dry Dry Desert. As he circled around Daisy Circuit he pulled up by the Sarasaland Castle and stepped out as he slammed the car door.

Daisy heard a ring from the doorbell as her servants opened the door. A red cap appeared as the guest stepped through the door. _Great._ Daisy hurried downstairs. "Um.. Hey Mario…" Daisy laughed nervously. Mario walked toward the table. "Have a seat.." she said hesitantly. He stepped toward the chair and sat down. "Daisy, can we, well, talk?" Mario asked, playing with his fingers. _Perfect._ Daisy sighed and nodded and sat across from him as she scooched her chair in. "Daisy… I really am sorry…" Mario apologized sincerely, blushing. "No, it's okay, Mario." Daisy replied, standing up.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" she asked, changing the subject. Mario stood up, bumping into her. "Oops." Mario fluffed his hair, embarrassed. "No, it's fine.." Daisy smiled. Mario tried to step around her, but instead he bumped toward her again, by her lips. Mario pressed his lips against Daisy's. Mario pushed back, flustered. "Uh-s-sor-" Daisy grabbed his head and kissed back. "D-Daisy what are you do-". Mario pushed himself into a liplock with Daisy and they both pushed back, startled with eachother. "That was…" Daisy started. "Nice." Mario blurted out. Daisy nodded slowly in agreement. _What the hell just happened? I mean, it wasn't that bad._ "Just as friends, right?" she asked. "Yes-I mean yeah- sure." Mario said, fixing his red cap. "I need to-a-go." he said quickly as he stepped toward the doors of the castle.

Daisy gently placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. "Let's have this be our little secret." she winked assuringly. Mario laughed a bit in agreement. Daisy's mind was racing and she blurted out without thinking, "Come again?" Mario looked back at Daisy, confused and wide eyed. He shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Sure."


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Suspicious

During the afternoon of the Mushroom Kingdom, the four of them went out to the park by the cliff to pass some time. As Mario and Peach sat on the park bench, Peach kissed him on the nose and laughed. Mario chuckled, but his gaze drifted from Peach to Daisy, wearing her sports outfit and playing volleyball with Luigi. "Mario? Mario!" Peach snapped, giggling. Mario looked back at Peach wide eyed, and forcefully laughed. "What are you looking at?" Peach smiled, wiggling her finger. She turned around to find out he was looking at Daisy playing volleyball, but didn't she kept her mouth shut and ignored it.

Daisy hit the ball toward Luigi who winced and ducked when the ball came flying at him. "Oh Luigi, it's a ball!" Daisy rolled her eyes. Luigi sighed, and hit the ball as hard as he could toward Daisy. As the ball came flying toward Daisy, she looked at Mario giggling with Peach. _Stupid puppy love. Wait, what was she thinking?_ Daisy got rid of the thought as the ball hit her on the head and she toppled over on the mud.

"Crap!" Daisy yelled, trying to get the mud off her hands. Luigi ran over to Daisy kneeling beside her. "Daisy, are you okay?" he asked worried. Daisy rubbed the mud on Luigi's overalls, and burst out laughing as she got up and pushed Luigi in the mud. "Daisy- what.. Daisy! Daisy!" he gasped and she messed up his clothes in the mud. "This is what you get!" she laughed.

Mario gazed over at Daisy, and almost smiled at her, but remembered Peach was next to him. Here they were, sitting on a bench quietly, while those two were having a mud fight. _Why was it so boring?_ Mario yawned as he laid back on the bench, stretching out his legs.

Peach looked at Mario, yawning, while Daisy and Luigi were rolling around in the mud. _Was he bored?_ She noticed him looking at Daisy one too many times instead of her. She lowered her head, to see Mario looking in admiration of Daisy once again. Peach stood up and finally got Mario's attention. "Mario, do you care to go for a walk?" Peach asked in an angelic tone. Mario yawned again and tried to keep his eyes open. "I think I'm good, sweetie." Peach sighed as she grabbed her pink peacoat and slipped it on. "I'll be back soon." she said as she walked in her high heels down the pathway.

Daisy finally stood up, her clothes completely brown from the mud, and saw Luigi still on the ground trying to get the mud off his face, only to get more on it. Daisy snickered at him as Luigi laughed as he rested his head on the clean grass. Daisy laid down right next to her and couldn't stop laughing at Luigi, as he kept drying to get the mud off.

Mario sighed as Peach left him alone bench, only to make him more bored than he was when he was with her. Daisy looked in his direction to see him alone and winked. Mario winked back, as Luigi finally stood up and headed toward the creek to clean the mud off him. Daisy walked toward Mario and sat next to his head and peered over him. "Castle. Anytime tonight. Okay?" Mario looked at her head and nodded as he sat up. Daisy gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left mud on his overalls, as he blushed madly. Then he smiled and kissed her back and Daisy hurried to the creek and caught up with Luigi.

After a while, Peach returned to see Mario, asleep on the bench. Peach kissed him on the cheek, and Mario opened his eyes and yelped "Daisy?!". Mario turned around to see Peach and became red on the cheeks. "Oh, um, hi Peach, sweetie." Mario said, startled to see her blonde locks right beside him. Peach looked at Mario, and noticed a small muddy handprint on his overalls, which was small and thin.

"Well… so, you and Daisy are good now, right?" Mario was startled by Peach's mentioning of the Sarasaland princess. "Yeah- I mean- I guess so- yes." he quickly replied. "Mario? Are you okay?" Peach asked, worried. Mario nodded and almost dozed off again, but was alarmed by Peach's next question. "Mario, do you want to spend tonight together?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Um, sorry Peach, I already have plans…" he answered. "What plans?" Peach blurted out suspiciously. Mario took notice of her suspicion and turned red again. "Oh.. umm.. plans with er- Luigi! We are um, going to the…. party at Goomba's house.. yeah, Goomba's house." he lied. "How come I wasn't invited?" she asked immediately. "It's, uh, boys only…" Peach sighed and kissed him lovingly. "Have fun, okay?" she said, putting her hand on his chin. "Okay, sweetie." Mario replied, and sighed, knowing he covered up the truth.


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets Behind The Door

**Warning: Contains lemon, not permitted for ages 15 under.**

Daisy peered over the railings to see an Italian plumber come through the door. He took off his red cap and handed it to the guards. "Who is it?" Daisy yelled, only to hear "It's-a-me Mario." Daisy carefully stepped downstairs and swung her hair. Mario blushed nervously, for he had been staring at Daisy all day instead of his beloved Peach. "Come in, Rudolph." Daisy taunted, noticing his red nose.

Daisy looked at him and walked closer to him. "Well guess who decided to come…" she said slyly while stepping closer. Mario smiled a bit, while Daisy bumped her lips onto his and stood back. Mario came close and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck and almost fell back and kissed him passionately, and Mario grabbed her tightly, deepening the kiss. "Upstairs." she moaned pulling him toward the stairs. Mario stepped toward the stairs and fully made out with her pushing Daisy's head toward the railings. She held the railings tightly to stop her from falling over and stepped upstairs while still kissing Mario.

As they reached her room Daisy slammed the door closed and locked it behind her and shut the curtains. Mario fell backward on the princess' bed as Daisy fell on top of him and threw her crown onto her dresser, scratching the gold. Both of them moaned as they kept kissing lovingly. Daisy, breathing fast said in-between breaths, "Just. As. Friends."

Mario nodded while kissing her and rolled on top of Daisy and grabbed her orange top tightly while Daisy grasped the buttons on Mario's overalls. She started undoing the buttons on his overalls and slowly slid it off and tossed it across the room. Mario grabbed her top even tighter and ripped it off to see her orange bra on top of her huge breasts. She gasped as Mario reached for the hooks of her bra and she took off his red shirt, only leaving his boxers on.

Daisy slowly pried his hands off the back of her bra and lead his hands toward her orange shorts. He slowly pushed her shorts off, leaving her orange thongs on, hardly covering her bare bottom. Mario stared at her ass and placed his hands on her thong, attempting to slip it off. Daisy pried his hands off and continued kissing him as he massaged her breasts. "Mario…" Daisy whispered while she moaned from Mario's grasp. He finally grabbed the back of her bra and unhooked the back, and slowly tried to move it out of the way of her breasts. Daisy grabbed the bra and pulled it back onto her breasts, but Mario pulled it out of the way to get a good flash at them. Daisy pulled it back on and hooked it. "Not now." She said, pulling back up her thongs.

Daisy stood up, getting off the bed, looking down at herself. Orange bra and thongs. "Just like that other time, huh?" Mario nodded, chuckling. Daisy bent over to grab her top and shorts, as Mario pushed her back toward the bed and kissed her again, clutching the back of her ass. Daisy moaned and kissed back, as she slipped on her top as he kissed her until she banged her head on the closet door. Daisy rubbed her head and backed away to slip on her shorts, and looked at Mario still in his boxers. "We will do it… later." Daisy mumbled as he grabbed her overalls and red shirt. Mario looked at her and asked "When?" She sighed and kissed him again.

"We should talk about this whole thing… at the party at Koopa Troopa's next week." she answered. Mario hurried toward the front of the castle from her room and slipped on his hat and shoes. He turned around and kissed her and hurried into his kart. The guards looked at Daisy, bewildered of her betrayal of her soon to be spouse. Daisy narrowed her eyes. "No word of this. To anyone."


	14. Chapter 14: Arise of Lies

Peach left the castle in the morning for her daily walk. She opened her pink umbrella and headed down the trail. As she spotted Goomba she smiled as he narrowed his eyebrows and rolled his eyes and wobbled down the road. "Hello Goomba…" Peach started as he snorted. "How was the party yesterday?" Goomba looked at her, confused and angry. "I didn't have a party, blondie." he yelled as he kept wobbling away. Peach stopped in her track, confused. _If Mario didn't go to a party, where did he go?_ Peach saddened knowing Mario had lied to her for a reason he didn't want her to know.

She headed toward the Mario Bros' home to ask Mario about the mishap, and knocked on the door. Luigi opened the door in his PJs and messy hair. His eyes widened when he saw the Toadstool princess in front of him. "Oh- Princess!" Luigi gasped, startled. "Is Mario home?" she asked sadly. "He's still asleep… is everything okay, princess?" Peach looked down toward her feet. "Where were you and Mario yesterday?" she asked suspiciously. "I was at home… I-I don't know where Mario went." Luigi replied, confused. Peach sighed and brushed back her blonde locks. "Can you tell him to meet me at Koopa Troopa's party.. I would like to speak to him." she asked. Luigi nodded slowly. "Yes, princess." Peach smiled as she twirled her umbrella and turned around. "By the way, call me Peach." as she stepped off into the road. "I'll meet you there too!" she called as Luigi smiled and shut the door.

Mario slowly opened his eyes as they fluttered around as he looked around. Luigi was knocking on the door waiting for him to wake up and respond. Mario slipped on his overalls and unlocked the door, as Luigi swung the door directly on Mario's face. Luigi started laughing as Mario rubbed his head in pain as he slapped Luigi on the face. "What do you want Weegie?" Mario groaned. "The princess was wondering where you were last night.. she wants to talk to you at Koopa Troopa's party." Mario went red, knowing he couldn't even tell Luigi his secret without putting him through pain. "Oh, okay." he nodded, not exposing the truth to his brother. "You coming to Toad's today?" Mario changed the topic. Luigi nodded. "I'll see you there."

Mario reached Toad's house by his kart and slammed the car door, and rang the doorbell. Peach opened the door. "Peach…" Mario said slowly without giving eye contact to her. "Hello Mario." Peach said quietly as Mario stepped in and sat down on the couch. Toad was in the other room with Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy gossiping while Luigi and Yoshi were playing board games. _What was Peach doing here?_ Peach sat down next to him and slowly sighed. "I thought I heard Bowser lurking around the castle so I hid here." Mario nodded, understanding her reasoning. "I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you." Mario said, sitting up and wrapping his arm. around her back. Peach dug her face into his elbow and sobbed. "Thank you, Mario. Thank you." He hugged Peach as she kissed him and tears flowed down her cheeks. She placed her delicate hands onto his, and smiled.

"Mario…" Peach started. "I know you wanted to talk to me…" he replied with guilt. "I didn't go to the party… I was searching for Bowser to see if he was there. I didn't want to worry you." Mario lied. Peach smiled and kissed him. "I believe you Mario, I know you wouldn't betray me." Mario faked a smile and tried to cover up the guilt pouring in. "I'll see you at Koopa's?" she asked, placing her hands under his chin. Mario nodded slowly, pulling back from her.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares and Phone Calls

Peach closed the silk curtains to her bedroom and sighed. She flunked herself on the bed, and slipped on her pink nightrobe. She pulled the covers and laid on her pillow. _Why is Mario looking at Daisy? What is going on between them?_ She faced the wall and shut her eyes slowly.

 _Peach woke up in an empty hazy dark room, in the middle of a dark woven rug. She heard faint noises in the distance, but couldn't make out what they were coming from. "Hello?" Peach called, her voice echoing in the emptiness. Daisy dusted off her dress. She stood up and looked around. "It's just a room…" she mumbled. The moment she spoke, a hallway appeared on the side of the wall. The faint noises went louder. She walked through the hallway, and reached the door. She reached for the door, but it moved farther back. She ran toward the handle, but the door kept moving backwards. She heard the noises more clear now. The faint noises pieced together,as she heard Mario's moaning and a girl's screaming. "Mario?!" she yelled. She finally reached the handle and pulled it open with all her strength. She saw two figures in a bed under the covers. "Me and Mario?" she thought. The moans became louder, and Mario's head popped out from the covers as he looked at Peach and narrowed his eyes. Peach gasped to see his anger, and another figure came out of the sheets. Daisy was kissing him without any clothes on, and when she spotted Peach, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, look Mario, guess who discovered our secret." she said sarcastically. Mario sat up and snorted to see Peach in tears. Peach's heart broke into pieces, her feelings shattered. "My Peachie's heart is broken, oh no!" Mario cried with sincere sarcasm. Peach fell to her knees sobbing. Both of them got out of bed, exposing their secret more to her. "Why Mario, why?!" Peach cried._

Peach woke up, sobbing, and her pillow wet from her tears. She gasped in relief, and started breathing heavily and buried her face in her pillow. Her eyes were red from the tears streaming down. She sighed sadly and placed her head on the pillow again. Peach had it. She had to know if anything was going on. She picked up the phone on her bedside and dialed Daisy's number. It rang on the other end and Daisy picked up. "Peach why are you calling this early in the morning?" she groaned. "That's besides the point…" Peach sighed through the phone. "What?" Daisy snapped impatiently. "Umm… well…" Peach could almost hear Daisy roll her eyes through the phone. "What's going on between you and Mario?!" she blurted out as she started heavily breathing through the phone. "Uh… I need to go…" Daisy quickly replied as she hanged up the call. Peach cried, knowing there was something she was hiding.

Daisy sighed in relief as she threw the phone onto the charger, and she put her face into the bed. _Did she know or was she just asking?_ Daisy's face was red with guilt, knowing she almost cheated on her fiancé with a married prince, who was apparently her cousin's husband. _She didn't even have feelings for him! Or did she..?_ Daisy screamed in her pillow and covered her face.

Mario awoke with the noise of a ringing telephone. He picked up, yawning. Luigi walked in the room, but he waved him out of the door. "Hello?" Mario asked through the phone. "Mario…" Peach spoke in whisper through the phone. Mario went red in the face. "Y-Yes Peachie?" he asked nervously through the phone. "I know.." Peach started crying through the phone. "What…?" Mario asked slowly. "You and Daisy are doing something!" she yelled out and she burst into sobs. Mario's heart started beating fast. "What makes you-a-think that?" he asked innocently, barely covering the guilt he felt. "Daisy… I asked her…" Peach started. Mario gasped quietly, not loud enough for Peach to hear. _Had Daisy told Peach?_ "Did she tell you something?" he replied. "No.. she hung up th-the call…" she said with a lump in her throat. "She was probably startled by the question, Peachie." Mario lied, assuring her. "You know I wouldn't betray you like that Peach. I love you." Peach wiped off the tears on her cheeks and replied "I love you too…" Peach almost ended the call, but moved her finger away from the button. "Mario?" she asked. "Yes?" he answered, scared. "Will you move in with me?" she asked angelicly. Mario paused for a minute, and finally taking notice of the silence, answered "I'll think about it Peach." Mario, shocked from the phone call, pressed the end button and placed the phone back on the night stand.


	16. Chapter 16: Crashing Down

**Hey guys, I'm officially back. Btw, if you were wondering, this chapter is jump forwarded to Koopa Troopa's party. Warning: lemon below... oh who cares you are going to read it anyways.**

Mario shut the door behind them and tossed the room keys to Daisy, who was lying down in her short strapless dress. She got out of bed and slowly placed her fingers on the sides of her dress and slid it off slowly as it fell to the floor beneath her feet. She took out her hair clip as it bounced freely on her shoulders.

Mario walked towards her and pushed her towards the wall. He put his arms around her and kissed her madly, and he grabbed her breasts and massaged them slowly. Daisy moaned and started making out with him, their tongues touching and their lips locked. "Hold on, I have something to say…" he muttered.

''We both know I love Peach but… I must admit I'm attracted to you…".

"So?" questioned Daisy. "Lets keep this a secret until we sort this out…" he answered.

Daisy placed her hands on Mario's shoulders and slipped off his shirt. She quickly grabbed his crotch and started massaging it slowly and gripped it tightly. Mario fell back on the chair and Daisy sat on top of him and wrapped her legs around him. Mario reached for the back of her bra and unhooked it slowly as it slid toward the ground. Mario sucked her breasts and nibbled at her tits slowly as Daisy gasped and moaned. Mario took off his boxers and tossed it across the room, and Daisy bent over and started sucking his manhood, and they fell back onto the bed, moaning. "I love this." she mumbled through kissing him. "I love you." Mario blurted out. Mario sat up for a second, startled by his words. Daisy pretended to ignore it, and kept kissing him.

Peach sighed and looked around the room, as she bumped into Luigi, alone at the bar area sipping a drink. "Oh, sorry Luigi, didn't see you there." she apologized. "Oh-no it's um, fine." he replied quickly. "Have you seen Mario anywhere? I can't find him… and what are you doing here all alone?" she asked slowly, building up confusion. "I can't find Daisy either, maybe she left… Did you check upstairs?" he replied. Peach shook her head and headed towards the stairs and turned around "Thanks Luigi." she said, and slowly walked up the stairs.

Mario heard footsteps heading up the stairs, and alarmed, he said "Do you hear anything?" "There's nothing, we're fine." Daisy mumbled while kissing him passionately. Mario grabbed her panties and slipped them off and tossed it toward the door.

Peach stepped into the hallway, and heard moaning from the bedroom. As she stepped closer, the moans became more clearer to her. One of the sounded like Mario, the other she wasn't so sure about. She slowly opened the door, peeking her eyes into the room.

Mario and Daisy hid under the covers, kissing each other to make them look innocent. "Mario?!" Peach asked, startling him. Mario peeked out of the covers, flustered to see Peach falling to her knees crying. "Why Mario? Why?!" She then gasped as the other figure peeked out of the covers, who was Daisy. Mario got up and walked to Peach, just in his boxers. "P-Peach I can a- explain…" he stammered. Peach cried out "I knew there was something!" and she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Mario turned to Daisy, who got out of bed and started grabbing her clothes that were tossed across the room. "What am I going to do?" Mario asked to her. Daisy shrugged and put on her clothes without saying anything. "What? You are just not going to say anything?" Mario asked. Daisy looked at him without a sound, and finally spoke. "We can't really do anything about it, can we?" she replied.

Mario looked at Daisy, enraged. "You cheated on Luigi and you don't even care?!" he yelled. Daisy looked at him, startled from his anger. "You cheated on Peach, so I wouldn't be talking." she answered calmly. "Did you do this just because I'm the 'better' one?" Daisy looked at him, shocked from his words. "You think you're the better one?! You cheated on your wife, smartass! I know Luigi wouldn't do something like that." she retorted back. "Yeah, but you did. Explains why he was so scared to propose!" he said without thinking. A tear slipped down Daisy's cheek, knowing he was probably right. She was the reason he was so insecure, why he was so scared to be around her. She flicked it off before Mario saw it and burst out saying, "Why'd you say you loved me?! You know what, just get out." she yelled, pointing him toward the door. Mario walked out with guilt, knowing he had said something that he didn't mean. Daisy watched him leave, and as he closed the door behind him, tears poured down her cheeks.

Peach ran down the stairs sobbing, and bumped into Luigi on the way. "Peach? Are you okay?!" he asked, startled. "I'm sorry Luigi!" she cried out while she swung open the door and headed out. "Peach, wait!" he yelled after her. Peach turned around and looked at him as her eyes pooled up. "I have to tell you something…" she said sadly. Luigi sat down on the steps, worried. Peach sat down next to him, her hands on her face. "Peach, what's wrong?" he asked. "I saw Mario and Daisy upstairs…." she started. "And…" he asked, face reddening. "They were in bed together-" Luigi stopped her. "I don't need to hear the rest." he said in a depressed tone. They sat quietly next to each other for a few minutes, until Luigi spoke. "Look, um do you need a ride home?" he asked, his voice no louder than a peep. "Yes please." Peach nodded slowly, tears still falling from her eyes. Luigi and Peach sat on his kart and they drove off to the castle.


	17. Chapter 17: All Broken Apart

Mario quickly headed out the door to find Peach. Then he noticed Luigi's kart was gone. _He found out too. But Luigi would understand, right?_ Mario hopped on his kart and headed to their home. He jingled his keys from his pocket and slowly inserted it in the doorknob, nervous. By the time he walked inside, he was jittering to see his brother. Luigi was sitting at the table with the light on, his hands folded. "What do you want?" he asked flatly. "So um, what happened over there…" Luigi held out his hand. "I don't want to hear it." "Luigi…" he started, trying to convince him to listen. "You let it happen!" Luigi yelled in an angry voice. "You just had to take the one thing I had that you didn't. I always have to be the second one don't I?" he continued, his fist clenching. "Well maybe you should get more courage when you see her." Mario blurted out, gasping after his outburst. Luigi punched his brother square in the face. Mario fell backward and onto the floor, Luigi standing above him. "Get out." he said, pointing him toward the door.

"But Luigi, w-where will I-I stay?" Mario asked, trembling on the floor. "I could care less about where you are sleeping tonight, but it better not be with Daisy." he replied hastily. Mario looked up at his brother, who was glaring at him, full with anger. He sneered at him once his brother got up and slowly walked out, and he slammed the door on his face.

Mario got in his kart and drove off to the castle, hoping Peach would accept his apology. Once he reached the castle and made his way toward the doors, the toads blocked the doors. "You may not come in without identification." they stated. "It's-a-me Mario… the prince…" he said with barely any enthusiasm in his voice. "The princess does not wish to see you." one of them said. "I-I just need to talk to my wife…" he pleaded, trying to make his way to the doors. "You may not come in. She is royal blood, so her commands overrule yours." they said. As Mario turned around to leave, one of the toads started yelling "What the hell is wrong with you? The princess would do anything for you, but you just go ahead and throw it all away?" Mario turned back around to face the toad. "Congratulations, Mario. Who do you have now? Your 'royal subjects'?" he asked. Mario turned to walk away, his face weary with sadness. " _Son of a bitch._ " one of the toads muttered as Mario headed toward his kart.

Mario drove around Toad Town, hoping to find an open hotel room. He stopped from hotel to hotel, finding out they were all full. Finally he ended up at the park on a bench, with a pillow he had bought from a store. He shivered, realizing he forgot to get a blanket. He closed his eyes and slept, knowing whatever nightmare he got would be better than the one he was starting to live.

Daisy held the phone, her hands shaking and the phone getting splashed with her tears. She slowly dialed Luigi's number and almost reached the call button, but she broke down in sobs and chucked the phone across the room. She screamed in anger. _Why would he want to marry a slut of a princess?_ She cried harder and harder and pulled the covers over herself.

She then received a call on her phone. Daisy's heart stopped, thinking it was Luigi calling. She picked up the phone, and it read _Private Caller._

"Hello?" Daisy sniffed over the phone. "It's Waluigi. I heard about the news… everyone knows about it. But if those two dimwits don't want you I'm available, sweetheart." Daisy's face reddened with rage. "They might hate me, but no way in hell I'm doing that with you." Waluigi's tone angered as he said "Well who do you have then?" "I'd rather have no one than you!" she retorted. "Well your life is over slut! You might as well do everyone in the kingdom!" he yelled through the phone. Waluigi hung up on Daisy and she practically broke the phone as she threw it against the door again.

Luigi finally went to bed with a lump in his throat, and his heart sunken. He half-heartedly pushed down the picture of him and Daisy. He couldn't even pick up the phone and call her, afraid he would lose his temper like he did with Mario. What _were the chances of that?_ He twisted and turned, not able to fall asleep in bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Daisy. _I loved her._

Daisy's mind kept flashing about what happened at Koopa Troopa's party. She remembered herself sitting on top of Mario, legs wrapped around him on the chair, madly kissing him while he pulled at her hair. She sobbed into the pillow, as she had never cried this much in ages. _How the hell could she do this to Luigi?_ He loved her so much and proposed to her, but now he probably hated her. _But I loved him._

Mario woke up, still on the cold park bench. His back ached from lying on the hard metal and he shivered from the wind blowing on his bare skin. He knew Peach wouldn't want to talk to him after he did, _after he lied to her face._ He had no one, not even Daisy after what they did. _Daisy._ Why had he told her that he loved her? Was it what he really felt? All he knew was that he loved Peach, and nothing would ever change his feelings for her.


	18. Chapter 18: Screwed Up Again

Daisy woke up the next day, nervous and jittery. She finally made her way to one of the toads and slowly whispered to him. The toad looked at her with wide eyes and covered him mouth in shock. "Do not tell anyone. Just a personal favor." she said quietly as she made her way back to bed to mourn all day. _She had to get this done before her father found out._

Luigi woke up alone, realizing Mario wasn't home since he kicked him out. He grabbed a cup of coffee and angrily threw himself on the couch. He couldn't get his mind off Daisy, even for a second. Soon, he became worried about her. _Was she okay? Did she even want to marry him? What if something happened to her that I didn't know about?_ Luigi kept worrying, and finally picked up the phone to call Daisy.

Daisy heard a ring from the palace telephone downstairs, as a servant brought it upstairs to her. "It's from Luigi." Daisy nodded at him and took the phone and she waved him away. "Hello? Um, Luigi?" she asked no louder than a peep. "Hi Daisy…" he said, trying to stress a calm voice. "Um, so.. you called…" "Yeah, I just wanted to meet you at the park…I just wanted to talk to.. um, you." he continued, breathing heavily through the phone. Daisy's mind began racing. "When?" she asked dumbly. "Is four okay?" he asked half-heartedly. "Yeah." she replied. _Like she had anything else to do._ "I love you." she whispered quietly through the phone. "What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear." "Oh… nothing. I'll meet you there." she sighed. "Okay." he responded, and he awkwardly hung up the phone. Daisy exhaled the redness on her face slowly disappeared.

The toad finally returned with a bag and looked at the princess, worried. "Thank you." she whispered. She went to the bathroom, and heart started beating fast as she pulled out the stick and looked at it. Her breathing stopped. A plus sign appeared in front of her eyes, along with the words _Pregnant._ She couldn't be. Hell, she didn't even know who it belonged to. "No.. no.. no, no, no!" she yelled as her hand started trembling as she barely held the stick in her hand. "Why?!" she screamed as she stormed back into her room and smacked her head onto the pillow. _She had to tell Luigi. No, not just Luigi, both of them._ She groaned as she picked up the phone and slowly dialed Mario's number.

Mario woke up on the park bench to a ring from his pocket. He sat up with his aching back and slowly got up to pick up the phone. The caller ID read Daisy's number. He started sweating as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Yeah um- hi Mario- I need you to meet me at the park… there's something I um- need to tell you." she immediately started stammering. Mario sighed and replied "If this is about what-" "No, it's important." Daisy said, cutting him off. "Okay… I'm already there anyways… what time will you be there?" "Um, four thirty good?" she asked nervously. "Sure.." he slowly answered. "Thanks." she said as she quickly hung up the phone. _How else had she screwed herself?_

Daisy looked at the bag one of her servants had given her and opened it up, forgetting about the other thing she asked for. She grabbed out the box and opened it, looking at the pills sitting in the box. She grabbed it and took a bottle of water from the nightstand and swallowed it, immediately regretting her decision. She quickly ran toward the bathroom, and shoved her hands in the back of her throat. She spat it out and flushed it away, and sighed in relief. She shoved the empty box in her handbag and kicked at it angrily as tears streamed down her cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19: A Visit

She finally reached the park on her bike and took off her helmet and rested it on her bike seat. Luigi was already there on the bench waiting for her. She gripped the seam of her dress and bit her lip. It took a lot of courage to let her see him. "Hi Luigi…" she barely whispered out as she approached him hesitantly. Luigi didn't say a word, and looked up at her, his face pale. "Luigi… I-I.." she started, losing her trait of thought, and continued stammering. "Daisy, it's okay." he finally spoke, but his low monotone voice gave her shivers down her spine. She sat down next to him, and he placed his hand onto hers, giving her a cold sweat. Daisy lowered her gaze toward his eyes. She glanced at Luigi, blushing, but looked away quickly. He gently started caressing her hand. She jumped when he started smiling at her. In any type of situation, Luigi would usually be calm and gentle with her. That's why she loved him. _But she didn't deserve him._ "So…I'm glad that you came, it's kinda nice out." he spoke in a depressed voice, and laughed dryly. She gave him a forced laugh, and braced herself for what she had to say. "Um… I need to tell you something…" she muttered. "What is it?" She looked at him with her eyes watering. "I don't know how to tell you this…" Daisy said guiltily. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "Luigi…" she started. She left her mouth open, but the words couldn't come out. Her face reddened in embarrassment, until he put his arm around her, comforting her. "I'm pregnant." she blurted out. Luigi's eyes widened and he closed his mouth in shock.

"I-I thought you said you weren't that other day…" he muttered. "Well I…I don't know how it happened." "Have you been to a doctor?" he asked, his eyes still widened with worry. "I just found out today…" Luigi slowly nodded. "I can take you there tomorrow." he replied warmly. "Um… I-I." she started stammering. "Yes?" he asked, confused. "I- um, need a… paternity test… for the child." Her face was flushed in embarrassment. She tried to hold in the tears in her eyes from her shame, but they finally slipped on her cheeks. Luigi's face was frozen, and he couldn't respond to the words that just came out of her mouth. "You hate me, don't you!" she cried out. "Why would you want to marry a slut anyways?" He brought her close and wiped the tears from her face. "Daisy, I don't hate you, I never could." he replied promisingly. He brushed the hair out of her eyes, which were dull and pale, and kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a half smile, but looked away, still sniffling.

"Daisy…" he tried to comfort her, but he could still see there was something bothering her. "What happened?" he asked calmly. "Nothing." she solemnly replied. "I won't get mad." At that point Daisy believed him, but she didn't want to hurt him any further. "Please tell me." he said. "Mario…" she started. His heart started beating faster. _What has he done now?_ "He said he loved me." her ears were red, and Luigi looked like he was about to explode from anger for his brother, and his vision blurred with tears. "They're right." he sighed, finally calming down. "What?" she spoke softly into his ear. "I'll always be the shadow of him…" he muttered under his breath. Daisy heard what he had said and looked at his solemn eyes. "No you're not. You are not half the man he is Luigi. You are so much more." She placed her hand gently on his chin and moved his head upwards so she could see his eyes. "I love you. And I know what I did.. going behind you back, hurt you. But I can't change what I feel for you." she whispered. He looked into her eyes and knew she had meant it. _She loved him. Not Mario._ He pulled her in for a kiss, and their lips met, and they savored the moment, which was short and sweet. "I trust you." he told her assuringly.

"Thanks Luigi." she replied, her voice a little more enthusiastic. "Do you need help with anything? Do you need me to go get something…" he rambled, until Daisy cut him off. "It's fine…I can go help myself to whatever I need." She got up but he stopped her, pulling her into another kiss. "I love you too, Daisy." She smiled at him and held his hand tightly.

"I'll be on my way…" she hesitantly spoke, slipping her hand away. Luigi nodded and gave her a small hug. She started walking toward her bike and a small box fell out of her bag as she kept walking away. He went to pick it up, and almost called her name, but stopped frozen in his tracks once he looked at it.

 **What do you guys think Luigi found?**


	20. Chapter 20: Disbelief

Daisy slowly approached the bench Mario was lying on. She noticed there was a pillow behind his head, and a blanket with a price tag on his side. "Have you been sleeping here?" she asked. Mario was so startled he nearly fell off the bench he was lying on. "Oh, hey Daisy." he turned around and gave a forced laugh. She managed to let out a chuckle through her dry throat. Her stomach felt uneasy and her heart pounded as she sat down on the bench across from him. She seemed troubled, but he thought things would be a bit normal after what happened.

"So, what did you call me for?" he asked, a bit annoyed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well?" he grew impatient. "So… remember that night?". Mario pulled at the knees of his overalls tightly. "Is this about what I said…?" he sighed apologetically. "N-No…" she stammered a bit. "How've you been doing?" she went off topic, trying to stall the time. "Luigi… um, he kicked me out. And to answer your question, yes, I have been sleeping here." his voice raised with frustration of his situation toward Daisy. "Oh.. he did?" she asked, her voice quivering guiltily. She looked at the bruise on Mario's face from what looked like was a punch in the face. _Luigi was that mad?_ Mario noticed Daisy eyeing the bruise on his face. "He did kinda make it look like the situation was my fault." he crossed his arms over his chest. Daisy's muscles were tensed from the cold words he had spoke. The moment had flashed back into her mind.

 _Daisy looked at him and walked closer to him. "Well guess who decided to come…" she said slyly while stepping closer. Mario smiled a bit, while Daisy bumped her lips onto his and stood back. Mario came close and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Daisy wrapped her arms around his neck and almost fell back and kissed him passionately, and Mario grabbed her tightly, deepening the kiss. "Upstairs." she moaned pulling him toward the stairs. Mario stepped toward the stairs and fully made out with her pushing Daisy's head toward the railings. She held the railings tightly to stop her from falling over and stepped upstairs while still kissing Mario._

 _As they reached her room Daisy slammed the door closed and locked it behind her and shut the curtains. Mario fell backward on the princess' bed as Daisy fell on top of him and threw her crown onto her dresser, scratching the gold. Both of them moaned as they kept kissing lovingly. Daisy, breathing fast said in-between breaths, "Just. As. Friends."_

"Sorry…" he sighed. Daisy accepted his apology through a slight nod. "Well, what about you?" he figured to keep the conversation from becoming awkward. "Hmm?" she asked a little confused. "How have you been doing?" he asked a little more enthusiastically. "Oh.. I had just talked to Luigi about um… something. I guess I'm doing okay." Mario nodded slowly. "I know this is not why you came." he said in a matter-of-fact voice. Daisy's face flushed and her whole body was shivering on the inside. She slowly regained her composure and sighed. "Daisy…?" he asked nervously. "I-I…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. She opened her mouth, about to say something again, but nothing was able to escape through her mouth. Finally, she used the last ounce of courage left in her and blurted out "I'm pregnant."

Mario's heart dropped within seconds from her words. His world came crashing down around him as the sight of hope grew farther away. "What?" he asked dumbly. Disbelief and hatred had filled his mind, and everything was spinning around in circles. Peach and her love, or Daisy and her baby. Then he remembered his dear brother Luigi, the way he had betrayed him and lost his trust. The way he hurt him. He felt like he was being pinned down by a knife and he couldn't get up. She looked at him again as tears began forming in her fragile looking eyes. "Who's is it?" he asked, his voice trembling. "I don't know." A weak smile appeared on her face following an empty laugh that died after it escaped her pursed lips. "Is this some kind of sick joke? What do you mean you don't know?" he blurted out in disbelief. His tone cut her like a blade. "I only know it is yours or Luigi's." she weakly whispered. Her eyes finally became serious. "I'm having this baby." she stated. His eyes became wide and he became worried and angry. "How do you even know I want to raise this child? How do I even know this is mine? I don't want this child with you! I WANT PEACH'S CHILD! " he yelled angrily as he stomped on the ground.

Silence had filled the air around them again. Daisy's face filled with pure rage throughout the silence and she yelled "You say you want Peach's child so badly then why did you do this? Huh? I'd like to know that!". "You let it happen!" he fired back. "Well I'm going to make sure this child, whoever he or she belongs to, WILL NEVER MEET YOU!". She got up and walked toward her bike still filled with hatred and rage, and hopped onto it and drove away. Mario just stood there, watching Daisy leave him, until his knees buckled and he fell to the grass below. And that's when he cried.


	21. Chapter 21: Tears and Runaways

Daisy was lying in bed the next morning, her face puffy from tears from the night before. A toad knocked on the door of her bedroom. "Your majesty, are you up? Someone is here to see you." She angrily moaned and put her face into her pillow. "If it's Mario tell him to leave." she yelled through her pillow. "It is not princess, it is sir Luigi." the toad replied. Daisy exhaled a sigh of relief and her heart warmed up again. _His presence would make her feel better._ "Tell him I'll be there in a minute!" she yelled again. She slipped on her normal royal attire and crown and combed her hair.

Luigi stood downstairs, holding the box carefully, his hand trembling with anger and worry. _Should I confront her now? Should he be mad? Why didn't she even tell him?_ Daisy hurriedly stepped downstairs while he quickly shoved the box in his pocket. "Hello Daisy." he spoke emotionlessly. "Luigi!" she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He attempted to give her a half smile but it looked like a twitch in his mouth. "I just wanted to see if you needed me to take you to the _doctor._ " Luigi stressed the word greatly, confusing her, but she just ignored it.

"How about we get something to eat first… I am kinda hungry. If you don't mind of course." she asked with an innocent tone. Luigi grew slightly irritated from that but slowly nodded. _She's trying to stall me._ "How about we go to that italian restaurant?" he asked, trying to sound normal. She agreed and smiled at him.

*AT LUNCH*

"So Daisy, is there anything going on lately?" he asked. His tone sounded suspicious and uncertain. "Nothing really…" she replied slowly. Luigi pressed his hands harder onto the table. "Really?" the word slipped out through his clenched teeth. "Yeah, nothing happened… why?" she asked a little worried.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you would want to order some champagne." he replied with a click on his tongue. "Luigi you know I can't have those things… What's going on with you?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and bitterly threw it at the table. Her face completely reddened as Luigi almost yelled out "Anything you have to say for yourself?" Daisy had never seen Luigi this angry at her. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she shook her head. "I spit them out." she shakily mumbled through her tears. "What?" he asked, still infuriated. "I spit them out." she said with her voice raised, her voice still shaky. "What, were you going to just not tell me? Were you going to say that you had some miscarriage? Just tell me what the hell do you think your doing with this screwed up slutty life of yours?!" he finally yelled out. The whole restaurant turned around and looked at Luigi, furious at Daisy whose face was drenched in tears. "Daisy…" he mumbled softly. She got up and quickly ran out of the restaurant sobbing. "Daisy I didn't mean it!" he attempted to call after her. The people in the restaurant just looked at him like he was crazy and shook their heads in disapproval. "What is wrong with him?" one of them whispered. "He yelled at the Sarasaland princess! He could get arrested!" another exclaimed quietly. Luigi angrily kicked at the chair he was sitting at and walked out of the the restaurant.

Daisy kept running toward the closest train station, her dress torn and muddy. Her hair was flying everywhere and the tears from before were falling off her face. She reached to the station at quickly hopped on the train. A wide eyed train conductor just stared at her appearance as he quickly asked "Where to, princess?" Daisy blanked out for a moment. _Where? Where would she go to take her away from all the problems?_ "Princess?" Daisy snapped back to reality and just blankly kept her face on the conductor. "Sarasaland." she answered quickly, and headed into the train.

Luigi got in his racing kart, shaken up from what had happened. _What had he done?_ Daisy had ran out of the restaurant, crying. _What was wrong with him?_ He started the kart quickly and turned it around to head to the Sarasaland castle. _Where else would she run?_ He raced down through Mario Circuit, and his mind was racing. _He didn't have to yell at her. She needed someone to help her, and he just pushes her away. Why did he have to burst up like that? She had to go to the doctor! And the worst part the child could be Ma-_

The kart veered off to the side as Luigi started spinning the steering wheel, trying to gain control of it. His grip was very tight on the wheel, and he pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal in anger. The kart started spinning into circles as it hit against a boulder, flipping over multiple times doing a barrel roll, as the tires popped from the sharp glass shards that fell off. It finally fell upside down, crashing into a tree, and Luigi remained there, unconscious and bleeding.


	22. Chapter 22: The Accident

Daisy woke up in the middle of the night to a ringing phone next to her. _Who could be calling her at one in the morning?_ She yawned, annoyed as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked unsuspectingly.

"Your highness, there's some bad news." the voice on the other line answered quietly.

"Yes….?" she slowly asked, growing a bit impatient.

"There's been an accident."

Daisy's heart started racing uncontrollably. _Who could possibly be hurt? Was it…?_

 ****"According to the information we have on the hospitalized person, it is Luigi… Mario?"

She broke into soft sobs as she mumbled through the phone "I'll be there soon.."

"Okay your highness." the caller answered as they ended the call.

When she arrived at the hospital, there were clear bags under her red teared up eyes, her hair was messy, and her crown was disheveled on her head.

"Hello, your highness, sorry to bother you at one in the morning." the toad gently apologized.

 _Sorry to bother her?_ She wanted to burst into tears and fury, but she knew she couldn't do that in front of her subjects.

"H-How is he?" she shakily muttered.

"We need to bring you to one of the doctors to release any information. Can you please sign in over there?" he asked calmly.

She wanted to slap the toad silly, but she regained her composure and headed toward the desk. She looked at the sign in sheet, and read the names above hers. _Mario Mario and Princess Peach Toadstool._ She tried to laugh at herself to calm her down, but it only made her feel more jumpy as it escaped her mouth. She quickly scribbled her name on the sheet and almost fell over anxiously as the doctor arrived.

"Hello your Highness, how are you today?" the doctor sighed, trying to shake her hand. She didn't respond and bit her lower lip, even more nervous to what could've happened. The toad's clammy hand was cold and wrinkly. "He's doing fine in there, but he has a weak pulse, some internal bleeding, and severely broken ribs and legs." he slowly said, trying not to get Daisy too jumpy. Her heart started pounding hard against her chest.

"Why can't you give him a healing mushroom or something?" she stupidly blurted out.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately it wasn't effective on his behalf. We've tried all of the mushroom powerups and magic, but nothing has been proven effective on his body yet." he responded quite sternly.

"N-Nothing worked?" her lip quivered slightly from the doctor's words.

"He is immune to powerups, because of the amount of dosages he's had through his life."

"Can I see him?" her voice cracked and her eyes welled up slowly.

"Yes, he's in a good state right now." he responded flatly.

Daisy walked through the hall and saw Peach and Mario sitting in the hallway, across from each other looking at different directions. Mario's arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and Peach's nails were digging into the chair in worry.

"You can sit over there, and the nurse will let you in one by one." he impatiently said, and quickly left the hallway. Daisy looked at the only open chair, which was right next to Mario. She slowly walked over toward the chair, her cheeks burning, and gently sat down. Mario shot a quick glance at her, which turned into a sneer, but turned back around. Peach couldn't muster up the courage to look at either of them without tears falling out of her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23: Lover's Sadness

Daisy headed into the room, and her eyes poured when she saw Luigi, unconscious, breathing through the ventilator on the hospital bed. His arms were weak looking, and his face was pale. His body was covered in casts, and his eyes were completely shut. She held onto his fragile hand, and gave it a tight squeeze and tried to muster up a smile.

The doctor came in from behind her and tried to pat her on the back. She turned around and softly whispered, "What happened to him?" and held in the tears forming in her eyes. "Authorities say that his kart was flipped over, severely damaged, and crashed into a tree, and when we pulled him out he was unconscious and bleeding out severely. He had lost a lot of blood, so he's on the ventilator to keep him going." She just nodded slowly, not able to comprehend what just happened. "Where was he going..?" "His car was crashed on the road to Sarasaland." She paused, and tried to take it in. _It had been completely her fault._

"Would you like some alone time?" he asked her a little hesitantly. Daisy just gave him a slight nod, and he quickly left the room. She walked over toward him and squeezed his hand again, and tears fell out of her eyes onto the hospital bed.

Suddenly his eyes slowly opened and used all his effort to turn around and face Daisy. He gave her a weak smile. "What's wrong, Daisy?" he said in a raspy, dry voice. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled back. He tried to lean forward to kiss her on the cheek, but she gently pushed him back on the bed. "Take it easy, Luigi." she softly whispered. "I feel.. dizzy…" he looked up at the ceiling. "I love you." She tried to smile as he turned back around to face her again. "I love you too…" Luigi's eyes shut closed again, and Daisy sighed. "You'll make it, Luigi. You will…" she trailed off when she saw Mario standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Her face was burning and tears were still falling from her eyes. She wiped the tears off her face and he stepped into the room and patted her on the back. A shiver fell straight down her spine from his touch. "What do you want?" she whispered in a harsh tone. "Daisy I'm…" he started. She simply quieted him. "Save it." She walked out of the room and into the lobby. Mario sighed quietly as he watched her leave the room in a sad but furious state.


End file.
